bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 309.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! EMINEM
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Lakeside) (The Gordon twins are shouting, busy taking bets. Nonny is walking along with Goby, he has some green plantlife in his hand.) Nonny: You're sure about this Goby. Goby: Absolutely. Nonny: For an hour. Goby: Most likely. Nonny: Most likely? Goby: Well there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater. Nonny: You're telling me this now? You must be joking. Goby: I just wanted to help. Nonny: Well that makes you sight better than Gil and Molly. Where are they anyway? Goby: You seem a little tense Nonny. Nonny: Do I? Mr. Grouper: (Over a loudspeaker) Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own. Machu Picchu ChuChu: (To Nonny) Put that in your mouth. (Nonny puts the gilliweed in his mouth and starts choking.) Mr. Grouper: (Continued) You may begin at the start of the cannon. (The cannon fires and the champions enter the water, three of them dive in while Nonny is pushed. Underwater the effects of gilliweed take hold, Nonny's hands and feet become webbed.) (Scene: Above Water) Dean: What's the matter with him? Friend: I don't know I can't see him. Goby: Oh my god I've killed Nonny Pirruccello! (Nonny flies into the air like a dolphin and the crowd cheer.) (Scene: Underwater) (Nonny swims among the fish and rocks. Singing voices start echoing. Melody gets trapped, she screams.) (Scene: Above Water) Mr. Grouper: (Over the loudspeaker) The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task. (Scene: Underwater) (Nonny is still searching around. He hears muffled screams. He finds Gil, Molly, Jackie Pirruccello, and a blonde girl from Beauxbatons tied in place by their ankles. Gordon is there, he takes Jackie with him. Nonny sets about freeing Gil and Molly but vicious merpeople appear.) Nonny: But she's my friend too! Merperson: Only one. (What looks like a shark approaches at high speed. It has legs and it's James. He takes Molly and heads for the surface. Nonny frees Gil.) (Scene: Above Water) (Gordon and Jackie emerge, the crowd cheers. James and Molly next, the crows chants 'Fay, Fay, Fay'. The Beauxbatons girls look worried.) (Scene: Underwater) (Nonny looks over and sees the blonde girl that Melody was unable to rescue. He loosens her rope too and starts heading for the surface with the both of them. He's attacked and gets held down, he pushes Gil and the girl towards the surface.) (Scene: Above Water) (Gil and the girl come up, they are coughing but safe. They're helped out of the water by a girl from Beauxbatons. Underwater Nonny casts a spell which propels him towards the surface, he flies out and lands on the decking where the crowd are.) Mr. Grouper: Nonny! Abominable Snowman: Get him another towel. Mr. Grouper: I want all the judges over here now. Melody: (To Nonny) You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister! (Melody kisses Nonny on the face.) Melody: Thank you! And you... (Looks to Gil) You helped! Gil: Well... yeah... a bit. (Melody kisses him too.) Gil: Merci. (Molly comes up to Nonny with a towel.) Molly: Nonny! Nonny: Molly. Molly: Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally I think you behaved admirably. (Molly kisses Nonny on the head.) Nonny: I finished last Molly. Molly: Next to last. Mr. Grouper: Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr Rocha! (Gordon and his friends cheer.) Mr. Grouper: For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr Pirruccello would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Gordon but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fibre. (As they're walking away from the lake Nonny's friends are cheering him.) Pablo: All that moral fibre eh? Gil: Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right. Brett: Well done 'moral fibre'. (The Abominable Snowman is waiting for Nonny.) Abominable Snowman: Congratulations Pirruccello, fine achievement. Well done boy. I'm sorry we haven't spoken, after all your story is one I've heard many times. Quite remarkable. Tragic of course, to lose one's family. Never whole again are we? Still, life goes on. And here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud today Pirruccello. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu approaches them.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Abominable Snowman! Not trying to lure Pirruccello into one of the ministry's summer internships are we? Last boy who went into the department of ministries never came out! (The Abominable Snowman walks away from him.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: And they say I'm mad. (Scene: Dark Forest) Mr. Langoustine: So I remember, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I've ever set eyes on. Always reminded me of myself a little. And here we all are, four years later. Gil: We're still misfits. Mr. Langoustine: Maybe. But we've all got each other, and Nonny of course. Soon to be! The youngest! Tri-Wizard champion there's ever been! Hooray! (They walk on singing the Bubblewarts song. Nonny holds his head in pain. On the ground he sees the Abominable Snowman laying lifeless.) Nonny: Abominable Snowman? (Scene: Bubblewarts Dark Room) Mr. Grouper: A man has died here. And he won't be the last, you must take action. Marty: I will not. In times like these the wizard world looks to its leaders for strength Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Then for once show them some. Marty: The tri-wizard tournament will not be cancelled. I will not be seen as a coward. Mr. Grouper: But surely that is what's right, no matter what others think. Marty: What did you say? What did you say to me? Machu Picchu ChuChu: Excuse me gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu points to the door. Nonny enters.) Marty: Nonny! Nonny how good to see you again. Nonny: I can come back later Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Oh not necessary Nonny the minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment. Minister, after you. Nonny do feel free to indulge in a liquorice snack in my absence, but I have to warn you they're a little bit sharp. (Nonny is left alone in the room. He puts his hand in the snackbowl and takes a handful. It turns into a small creature which nips at his hand.) Nonny: Agh! (A compartment in the wall opens, there's a glowing blue pool of water there. He looks in. He falls and lands in another time and place. It's a courtroom, the walls have a red glow. Mr. Grouper is seated next to Nonny is.) (Scene: Courtroom) Nonny: Mr. Grouper? (The man seated next to Mr. Grouper speaks.) Man Crab: Mr. Grouper. (Mr. Grouper and the man shake hands. Their handshake goes through Nonny's body, he appears to be some kind of ghost with no presence. Proceedings begin, a cage is raised from inside the floor.) Abominable Snowman: Pirate Lobster, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this counsel. Should your testimony prove consequential. Counsel may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time you remain in the eyes of the ministry a convicted deatheater. Do you accept these terms? Pirate Lobster: I do sir. Abominable Snowman: What do you wish to present? Pirate Lobster: I have names sir. There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier. Abominable Snowman: Mr Rosier is dead. Pirate Lobster: Dead? Machu Picchu ChuChu: (To Mr. Grouper) Yeah took a piece of me with him though didn't he. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu points to his mechanical eye.) Pirate Lobster: I didn't know. Abominable Snowman: If that is all the witness has to offer... Pirate Lobster: No! No! There was Rookwood, he was a spy. Abominable Snowman: Augustus Rookwood? Of the department of ministries. Pirate Lobster: Ya ya, the same. He passed information to you know who from inside the ministry itself. Abominable Snowman: Very well. Counsel will deliberate. In the meantime you will be returned to Azkaban. Pirate Lobster: No! Wait! Please! I have more. Mr. Grumpfish, Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grouper: The counsel is very much aware you have given evidence on this matter. Mr. Grumpfish was indeed a deatheater and prior to Lord Rotten Tomato's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk. Today he's no more a deatheater than I am. (The Pirate Lobster protests loudly.) Pirate Lobster: It's a lie! Mr. Grumpfish remains faithful to the dark lord. Abominable Snowman: Silence! (The Abominable Snowman hits the gravel repeatedly.) Abominable Snowman: Unless the witness possesses any name of genuine consequence this session is now concluded. Pirate Lobster: Oh no no no no no. I heard about one more. Abominable Snowman: What's that? Pirate Lobster: The name... Abominable Snowman: Yes? Pirate Lobster: I know for a fact this person took part in the capture, and by means of the cruciatus curse, torture of the aurer Frank Imani and... Abominable Snowman: The name! Give me the wretched name! Pirate Lobster: The Ball Hog! (The Ball Hog begins to run. The Machu Picchu ChuChu zaps him with magic, he falls into the center of the court. The crowd is in uproar. Guards seize the Ball Hog.) Ball Hog: Get your hands off me you pathetic little men. Hello father. Abominable Snowman: You are no son of mine. Ball Hog: Gahhhh! (Nonny steps out of the blue pool and we're back in the darkened room.) Mr. Grouper: Curiosity's not a sin Nonny, but you should exercise caution. It's a pensieve, useful if like me you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see what small things I've already seen. You see Nonny I've searched and searched for something, some small detail. Something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer it slips away, it's maddening. Nonny: Sir, the Abominable Snowman's son, what happened to him? Mr. Grouper: He was sent to Azkaban. Destroyed the Abominable Snowman to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask? Nonny: It's just that I had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream I was in a house and Rotten Tomato was there only he wasn't quite human, and the Polar Bear was there too and the Abominable Snowman's son. Mr. Grouper: Have there been other dreams like this? Nonny: Yes. Always the same one. Sir... these dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually happening do you? Mr. Grouper: I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams Nonny, I think it's best that you simply... (Mr. Grouper puts up his wand and pulls a quivering string of magic out from his head.) Mr. Grouper: Cast them away. End of Part 6. Recap It is the day of the second task. Goby gives some gilliweed to Nonny to help him. Molly and Gil are nowhere to be seen. The contestants and crowd are taken to grandstands in the middle of the lake. Mr. Grouper tells them that each contestant has had something precious taken from them and they are to find it in the lake. They have one hour to do so. Nonny eats the gilliweed and it causes him extreme discomfort that he falls into the lake. The gilliweed causes Nonny to morph into some kind of merman with gills and flippers, allowing him to breathe and swim underwater. He searches until he sees mermaids and soon finds the 'precious something' that was taken from each contestant - it is Gil, Molly, Jackie, and a little girl held unconscious underwater by a spell. Nonny is torn who to save and proceeds to take both Gil and Molly, when the mermaids appear and venomously tell him that he can only choose one. In the meantime, Melody, using an air bubble, has a panic attack and gives up. Back to Nonny, who looks between Molly and Gil, when Gordon comes past and grabs Jackie. Nonny turns round and sees a shark-man, who grabs Molly. So he takes Gil, but sees the little girl, which must be Melody's. Because she doesn't appear, Nonny knows he must save the girl, so he grabs the both of them and swims to the surface. The one-hour time limit is also up and Gordon rises with Jackie, and the shark, which is James Fay rises with Molly. Jackie is quite worried as she sees what the 'precious somethings' are and since she has forfeited, she doesn't know what will happen to hers. As Nonny swims towards the surface with Gil and the girl, the mermaids chase after him and the effects of the herb wear off and Nonny starts to not be able to breathe underwater. In a heroic effort, he pushes the two up to the surface while the mermaids surround and capture him, and he is slowly drowning. He sends a blast that stuns the mermaids but he starts to drown further. Gil and the girl surface. Nonny in a last ditch effort calls out an "Ascendio" spell and it propels him to the surface where he lands on the platform. The little girl was Melody's little sister. She is overwhelmed with gratitude and kisses Nonny and Gil. For his heroic courage, Nonny is awarded second place in this challenge. The kids are with Mr. Langoustine walking through the forest when they hear an ominous sound and they find the Abominable Snowman dead. The school is informed, but the Minister of Magic says that the contest must continue. Nonny goes to see Mr. Grouper about his nightmare and sees the memory pool. He enters one of Mr. Grouper's memory of where the Pirate Lobster was captured and he is giving off names of Lord Rotten Tomato's followers in exchange for pardon. He mentions many names, including Mr. Grumpfish, where Mr. Grouper speaks up in Mr. Grumpfish's favor. The last name that the Pirate Lobster gives is that of the Abominable Snowman's son. He is also there and is caught trying to escape. His father, the Abominable Snowman, is heartbroken but has him taken to Azkaban prison. Nonny does not recognize yet that the Abominable Snowman's son is the evil-looking man who was given instructions by Lord Rotten Tomato. Mr. Grouper explains to Nonny the purpose of the memory pool but is perplexed at his inability to reason out why things are happening like this. Category:Stories